


Frigus Corde Regem

by Tinalouise88



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Multi, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinalouise88/pseuds/Tinalouise88
Summary: When Goblin King shows up one day, Sarah jumps at the chance to see his kingdom. She didn't know what to expect but she never expected what happened to happen. Trapped in a situation she doesn't know how to leave, or if she can leave at all. Dark Jareth, various warnings inside.





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings, you have been warned. This is not for the faint of heart. Proceed with caution. The evil king has come out to play.

Consent lines are blurred, really blurred.

Mental head games and abuser/victim dynamics are in this story.

The king is evil and has some strange sexual fetishes/fantasies.

Will contain threesomes/orgies, F/F, and butt play.

Mentions of intentional suicide.

Kidnapping.

Sarah's age is ambiguous. I did it on purpose.

Lastly, don't like, don't read.

Also, I don't own the Labyrinth or the song. While I got someone to take a brief peek at this to make sure my narrative wasn't flip-flopping around. All errors and grammar mistakes are my own because I did the majority of the editing.

The song is Cold as you by Taylor Swift. Chapter two will be the story minus the song lyrics for those who don't enjoy songfics.

The title is Latin for Cold Hearted King.

* * *

_You have a way of coming easily to me_

_And when you take, you take the very best of me_

_So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel something_

_And you do what you want 'cause I'm not what you wanted_

 

Sarah sat there numb to the world. How can the world be so cruel? How can someone be so cruel? She curled up hugging her knees as she sat on her bed, wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand.

"Foolish little girl, " she mimicked his voice. "That's all you are, a foolish little girl Sarah."

She was not a little girl. She had not been a little girl for a very long time. She had grown up, trading in the fairytales for biographies and non-fiction. She left behind the stage lights for something more substantial in life. Something that made her father proud and her mother put out that she didn't want to follow in her footsteps. She looked at the array of pills in front of her, how could she face her parents now?

Then he appeared to her, leading her on like a stray puppy. She didn't know why she believed every word he told her, but she hung on to them like it was her last breath. He showed her a world of impossible things. She felt like Alice in Wonderland when she was with him. In a strange world where he paraded her around like a doll. Dressed in fine silks and satins. Showing her pleasures she never experienced, one's she drank up like a parched animal.

She never saw it for what it truly was at first. It started off so innocent, broadening her horizons he called it. Trying different things out. She's fumbled around with boys and men before. But it was all very vanilla. Sex wasn't supposed to be vanilla he whispered huskily in her ear one night.

Little things at first, he was always careful to never overload her senses to the point of flight. Fight. Oh yes, he enjoyed when she fought him or the restraints that he placed on her. He didn't want to tip the ladder, he wanted her to crave more so he could mould her into something great.

He wanted to see her with men and women as he watched or even joined in he whispered one night. He wanted to see her be fucked by others while she watched him watch them.

"Such an innocent mind to corrupt it was almost too easy of a job" his voice echoed in her mind. A conversation she overheard during an evening with him nearer the end of their complicated mess.

She vividly remembered the anger bubbling in her one night. Everything he had done that evening had irritated her. She went off like a firecracker using every word imaginable to call him out on his bullshit. Still, he stood there, nonchalant over the entire thing, listening to her vaguely as she spewed out vivid words. Then he smirked at her with his pointy teeth.

"No one is keeping you here Sarah, " he drawled. "You are here of your own accord. Leave or stay it matters not to me." His voice lacking any emotion that showed her potentially cared at all about her.

She wanted him to fight for her, but he never did. Her heart sank as she grabbed her bag and went toward the mirror portal.

"Goodbye Jareth," she looked back at him hoping he would beg her to stay.

It never happened.

 

_Oh, what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say_

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

 

She came, just like he said she would. After two weeks of moping around her parents and trying to explain that she had a fight with someone, she had been seeing. Irene after multiple shopping trips and manicures told Sarah that all relationships are give and take. If she loved him, and if he loved her there was always a reason to try and work it out.

So she crawled back to him like a timid animal, waiting for that craving that only he could give her. He smirked when he saw her, sitting on his bed. He undid the cufflinks to his shirt ignoring her as he removed the rest of his clothing, his cock already starting to spring up with whatever he had in mind. The sheer length and girth of it was impressive flaccid. She hadn't been a virgin, but she might as have been. That first time he stretched her to the point where she felt like she would rip in two from his size.

Watching him, she wanted to say that she felt like she had done the right thing. However, in the back of her mind, there was this constant spark of fear. She found herself stripping her own clothing. Her jeans and tee shirt falling to the floor as she reached behind her to undo her bra. Letting it fall down her arms under his gaze.

"We will bathe first, " he spoke after a long moment. "It seems you have been lacking in your grooming habits." He criticized her as he took in her body. She winces at his words, she thought she covered all her bases before arriving. She follows him into the large bathroom, praying he wouldn't be too demanding on her first night back.

He wasn't gentle or caring in his actions that night, his thrusts were rough and fast hitting deeply inside her. Handling her roughly pushing and pulling into different positions without warning. Stinging bite marks graced her neck, away and sign to show who she belongs to if he wasn't near her the next day. Still, her body writhed and arched against him, her throat hoarse from loud moans and even louder words that escaped. Her hand gripped the sheets as she felt herself let go, from the incoming waves.

Why did pleasure feel so much like guilt? Knowing this never last before he upped the stakes. This time it was he was more daring in his requests, more creative and deviant. She wanted to be by his side, dress in his colours. She would have to earn them, even if it means being barely covered in crotchless underwear and nipple tassels. Making her stand out even more when she stood next to the abnormally tall and statuesque people of his kind. Even after all this time she was still in awe of his kind, the pheromones polluting her mind as she watched the ballroom, more specifically, watching her.

"Kiss her, " he commanded with a smirk as he saw her look at the for the woman for the fifth time that night. So she did, unsure of why she never fought him. A strange thrill ran through her body as the woman pushed up against her. The feeling of the woman breasts and smooth skin made her head grow foggy. Still, they stood before him on the dais before his throne, ignoring the others of the room.

"Now, now that's enough, " he clucked his tongue at them making them pull apart with a string of pulling saliva between their mouths. "I can't let you have all the fun until I am comfortable."

With a snap of his finger, he was lounging on large pillows and they were at least semi-private surround by silk panels of a canopy tent that appeared around them. "Now continue," he waved his hands at them. "Don't be shy Sarah, touch her, feel her, taste her." He gleamed his pointy teeth at her until she nodded her head hesitantly. The lady was already undressing. He never shared her but yet now he was getting off on it as she watched him stroke himself in the corner of her eye. She turned back to the lady in front of her unsure of what to do and thankfully the lady took control of the situation. She has never been with a woman, but she knew what he expected of her. She looked down at the hairless cunt in front of her and pressed her hand carefully to it. Running her fingers over the wet slit before finding the woman clit and spreading her fingers so she lowers her head to it. She squeaked as she felt the woman beneath her pushed her manicured fingers into her, the long nails grazing against her walls.

She didn't like this the sixty-nine position much as he often tried to force his way deeper into her mouth despite her gag reflex. No matter what position he had her in he could never get her to deep throat him. It just didn't work for her.

His eyes were dark with lust when he finally told them to stop and walked over to Sarah pulling her up to stand so his fingers could dip into her wet cunt. "I knew you would enjoy that," he purred in her ear. "On your knees, no the other way," he told her as she sank down in front of him before she turned so she behind was facing him. He slapped, before shoving three fingers into her wet hole making her groan at the rough fullness, it didn't take long before she cried out and her body shook. It was then when he pressed himself, smearing his pre-cum over the puckered hole.

It wasn't the first time he did this, she always knew when he sent up to healers with the purpose of 'cleansing' her as part of her spa days. A rather embarrassing thing when confronted with the first time they prepared they sprang it on her while getting ready for a party. She learned fast he was fascinated with her ass, but she didn't expect him to want to fuck her there. She forced herself to relax, it was the only way when he was as large as he was, once he was in and the warm fluid coating her insides dripped down her pussy as he did a few experimental thrusts.

"Do you like this precious? Do you like being fucked like this?" He bent over her back and whispered in her ear. His cock still ramming into her ass causing her to whimper in a mix of pain and pleasure. He grabbed her hair, tilting her head back as she nodded.

"Yes, sire," she whispered. "Fuck me more Sire," she added knowing he wanted it.

"Good girl," he grinned and pulled out to the tip and drizzled for lube over himself. "Such a lovely ass," he stroked it before he pulled her hips back onto him as she grunted. His fingers went to her cunt, where she felt a cool crystal morph into something she assumes was phallic shaped as he pressed it into her other hole.

Her senses were overloading and her mind going blank. She finally felt him pull away and warm spurts land over her lower back as she fell onto the pillows. She didn't even remember how she got back to his room later the night, bathed and clothed in a silk nightgown.

 

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of grey_

_And I stood there loving you and wished them all away_

_And you come away with a great little story_

_Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you_

 

You can't change someone, she learned that from her parent's divorce. She never wanted to change him. She thought she saw something in him though, a shining beacon of light that made his strange quirks not so unusual. He said it was the way of his kind, the way they lived and how their relationship worked. Somedays he was a normal gentleman, doing his kingly duties. Dining with her at meal times, it was like her dreams of a prince charming had come true.

Most days like this were a calm before the storm or a silent truce between them after a row. She was an anomaly to the kingdom. Once she dreamed he wanted her for his queen, instead she found herself his mistress. Nothing more than a source of amusement to him; a pretty thing who kept his bed warm at night and fucked at night. Still, she found herself in love with him, choosing to ignore the signs. Every couple had their issues did they not? That all the on and off again was just there a way of expressing their feelings for each other?

She chose to ignore that her head was telling her to run and never look back. That this time, she may not make out unscathed, this time he may just push her to her hard limits. That this time love may be toxic?

"Such an innocent mind to corrupt it was almost too easy of a job" his voice echoed in her mind once more. "She hangs my every word like a little goblin child."

"That's because she is a child," the other laughs.

"She's a woman in her world, she bleeds with the cycle of the moon, " his voice low. "What else do you need in a woman than soft thighs and a pretty face?" They all snickered making her look down into her wine as she stood off to the side. She was only ever permitted one glass. He didn't like it when she got inebriated. He wanted a clear mind for the after parties. No crying wolf or foul to him the next morning. Always able to say yes or no, a clear mind for safe words.

 

_Oh, what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_So, just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say_

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

 

She never felt this numb. He always made it sound so thrilling, forbidden. Then the requests became more and more daring, strange and it only made her empty inside. Piece by piece she became a shell of herself, trapped in the room with those men and him. Blindfolded her body trembled from all the various hands assaulting her body. Her voice is trapped in her mind every time she tried to speak up and dissolve the situation. The moment had lost its appeal but still. She reacted to the various touches and mouths on her body as she felt him enter her.

It wasn't until she felt herself being moved and another man tries and make his way into her body while Jareth was still pumping his cock into her. She struggled against him shaking her head at them.

"Please don't." She pleaded as she felt him spread her cheeks for better access while pouring lube down into her crack. She shook her head violently as she was ignored. He wouldn't acknowledge her unless she used his safe words he provided her with.

She was so naive and foolish to think he would understand or care how she felt about the situations. Sure he faked some empathy time and again. Enough to make the guilt bubble in her stomach when she saw the hurt looks on his face. Enough to make her slink back to him, letting the game begin once again. When all else failed he spoke of love and, she wanted to be loved. She needed to be loved by him. The only thing was, he didn't know how to love which he proved on many occasions.

"How can you be so cold?" The words tumbled out of her mouth as his twitched into a cruel smile. She wrapped her arms around her naked form, wishing for some sort of clothing to cover herself up in as she sat on the large bed.

"Because I can, " was his response as he stood looking out the window like whatever had just happened between them was fine in his mind. "I told you before Sarah if you're welcome to leave anytime you know the words to say. You have a choice in this so don't go playing victim now. It doesn't become you."

 

_You never did give a damn thing, honey, but I cried, cried for you_

_And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you, died for you_

 

Can you call it rape when you walked into it willingly? Can you change your mind part way through and still walk away and still be loved? Could he love her at all?

They found her broken down in her dorm room, unresponsive with various pills surrounding her. Half naked in a silk slip that barely covered her body and the various bruises and love bites that were littered over her body.

When she woke up in the hospital, she lied her way through the story, falling for a man who lived a lifestyle that wasn't what she expected. She never truly explained to her parents what happened after she moved back in with them over the summer. She told them they didn't want to know the truth. The truth would kill them if they knew. How she went back time and again, the cycle repeating itself time and again. It took large amounts of therapy before she could to feel normal. Almost a year before she stopped looking over her shoulder at every strange sound. Thinking he would show up and enthral her once more. He never liked losing, and that frightened her. The nightmares never left, but somehow she managed to move on.

Slowly she integrated back into a normal life, slowly learning how to trust once more. Learning how to love once again. He was kind and caring and didn't run when Sarah explained parts of her past to him. Instead, he was patient allowing her time to process each new step of their relationship. With him by her side, she learned she could feel safe. Safe enough to think of marriage and children one day.

She never expected the Goblin King to be this calculating, she never expected him to care this much about her leaving him. He waited until her wedding day, dressed in her bridal gown waiting for her father. She screamed as she saw him in the mirror standing there in his finery. "Do you really think I would let you go, Precious?" A toothy gin sneered at her as he prowled over to her frozen form. No, she couldn't let him do this!

The room was ransacked when they came to escort her to the church. Her veil torn on the ground and chairs overturned. Instead of standing in the church saying her vows she was locked away in his tower room. Still dressed in her white gown that sparkled in the candlelight, the sleeves and skirts torn in places.

"You are mine, " he whispered in her ear, pressed up against her. "Never forget that."

 

_Oh, what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_Every smile you fake is so condescending counting all the scars you made_

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

* * *

As I said Sarah's age is ambiguous. I didn't give her age because I wanted you guys to be disgusted with me haha. She can young and still in her late teens, she can be in her early 20's. It's up to you what age she was.

Why does Sarah keep going back to him? Why does she apologize and feel like she was the one out of line? Its an abusive tactic by the abuser.

I have lived through a guilt cycle. I have lived through years of abuse and believing that I was the wrong who needed to apologize and make peace so I could feel loved in my own home. Fight, refuse to cooperate, ignore, come slinking back when I was tired of feeling unwanted. Apologize. Have a few good days before it turns into another gigantic fight when the abuser returns to his old ways. Four years I went through this ongoing cycle. I only got out of it because I went away to college. It is a really a fucked up cycle, and it took me years to understand it and what I went through because of him.

While writing this I was rather disgusted with myself. I felt like I was writing really bad 50 Shades stuff and I really don't agree with those books and what they portray to the world and that sort of lifestyle.

Anyways I hope everyone doesn't hate me for this one. Usually, I try to place a happy ending on it, but this one I just couldn't.

Let me know what you thought. If you liked it? If you hated it.

Tina


	2. Chapter 2

_Warnings, you have been warned. This is not for the faint of heart. Proceed with caution. The evil king has come out to play._

_Consent lines are blurred, really blurred._

_Mental head games and abuser/victim dynamics are in this story._

_The king is evil and has some strange sexual fetishes/fantasies._

_Will contain threesomes/orgies, F/F, and butt play._

_Mentions of intentional suicide._

_Kidnapping._

_Sarah's age is ambiguous. I did it on purpose._

_Lastly, don't like, don't read._

_Also, I don't own the Labyrinth or the song. While I got someone to take a brief peek at this to make sure my narrative wasn't flip-flopping around. All errors and grammar mistakes are my own because I did the majority of the editing._

_The song is Cold as you by Taylor Swift. Chapter two will be the story minus the song lyrics for those who don't enjoy songfics._

_The title is Latin for Cold Hearted King._

* * *

Sarah sat there numb to the world. How can the world be so cruel? How can someone be so cruel? She curled up hugging her knees as she sat on her bed, wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand.

"Foolish little girl, " she mimicked his voice. "That's all you are, a foolish little girl Sarah."

She was not a little girl. She had not been a little girl for a very long time. She had grown up, trading in the fairytales for biographies and non-fiction. She left behind the stage lights for something more substantial in life. Something that made her father proud and her mother put out that she didn't want to follow in her footsteps. She looked at the array of pills in front of her, how could she face her parents now?

Then he appeared to her, leading her on like a stray puppy. She didn't know why she believed every word he told her, but she hung on to them like it was her last breath. He showed her a world of impossible things. She felt like Alice in Wonderland when she was with him. In a strange world where he paraded her around like a doll. Dressed in fine silks and satins. Showing her pleasures she never experienced, one's she drank up like a parched animal.

She never saw it for what it truly was at first. It started off so innocent, broadening her horizons he called it. Trying different things out. She's fumbled around with boys and men before. But it was all very vanilla. Sex wasn't supposed to be vanilla he whispered huskily in her ear one night.

Little things at first, he was always careful to never overload her senses to the point of flight. Fight. Oh yes, he enjoyed when she fought him or the restraints that he placed on her. He didn't want to tip the ladder, he wanted her to crave more so he could mould her into something great.

He wanted to see her with men and women as he watched or even joined in he whispered one night. He wanted to see her be fucked by others while she watched him watch them.

"Such an innocent mind to corrupt it was almost too easy of a job" his voice echoed in her mind. A conversation she overheard during an evening with him nearer the end of their complicated mess.

She vividly remembered the anger bubbling in her one night. Everything he had done that evening had irritated her. She went off like a firecracker using every word imaginable to call him out on his bullshit. Still, he stood there, nonchalant over the entire thing, listening to her vaguely as she spewed out vivid words. Then he smirked at her with his pointy teeth.

"No one is keeping you here Sarah, " he drawled. "You are here of your own accord. Leave or stay it matters not to me." His voice lacking any emotion that showed her potentially cared at all about her.

She wanted him to fight for her, but he never did. Her heart sank as she grabbed her bag and went toward the mirror portal.

"Goodbye Jareth," she looked back at him hoping he would beg her to stay.

It never happened.

She came, just like he said she would. After two weeks of moping around her parents and trying to explain that she had a fight with someone, she had been seeing. Irene after multiple shopping trips and manicures told Sarah that all relationships are give and take. If she loved him, and if he loved her there was always a reason to try and work it out.

So she crawled back to him like a timid animal, waiting for that craving that only he could give her. He smirked when he saw her, sitting on his bed. He undid the cufflinks to his shirt ignoring her as he removed the rest of his clothing, his cock already starting to spring up with whatever he had in mind. The sheer length and girth of it was impressive flaccid. She hadn't been a virgin, but she might as have been. That first time he stretched her to the point where she felt like she would rip in two from his size.

Watching him, she wanted to say that she felt like she had done the right thing. However, in the back of her mind, there was this constant spark of fear. She found herself stripping her own clothing. Her jeans and tee shirt falling to the floor as she reached behind her to undo her bra. Letting it fall down her arms under his gaze.

"We will bathe first, " he spoke after a long moment. "It seems you have been lacking in your grooming habits." He criticized her as he took in her body. She winces at his words, she thought she covered all her bases before arriving. She follows him into the large bathroom, praying he wouldn't be too demanding on her first night back.

He wasn't gentle or caring in his actions that night, his thrusts were rough and fast hitting deeply inside her. Handling her roughly pushing and pulling into different positions without warning. Stinging bite marks graced her neck, away and sign to show who she belongs to if he wasn't near her the next day. Still, her body writhed and arched against him, her throat hoarse from loud moans and even louder words that escaped. Her hand gripped the sheets as she felt herself let go, from the incoming waves.

Why did pleasure feel so much like guilt? Knowing this never last before he upped the stakes. This time it was he was more daring in his requests, more creative and deviant. She wanted to be by his side, dress in his colours. She would have to earn them, even if it means being barely covered in crotchless underwear and nipple tassels. Making her stand out even more when she stood next to the abnormally tall and statuesque people of his kind. Even after all this time she was still in awe of his kind, the pheromones polluting her mind as she watched the ballroom, more specifically, watching her.

"Kiss her, " he commanded with a smirk as he saw her look at the for the woman for the fifth time that night. So she did, unsure of why she never fought him. A strange thrill ran through her body as the woman pushed up against her. The feeling of the woman breasts and smooth skin made her head grow foggy. Still, they stood before him on the dais before his throne, ignoring the others of the room.

"Now, now that's enough, " he clucked his tongue at them making them pull apart with a string of pulling saliva between their mouths. "I can't let you have all the fun until I am comfortable."

With a snap of his finger, he was lounging on large pillows and they were at least semi-private surround by silk panels of a canopy tent that appeared around them. "Now continue," he waved his hands at them. "Don't be shy Sarah, touch her, feel her, taste her." He gleamed his pointy teeth at her until she nodded her head hesitantly. The lady was already undressing. He never shared her but yet now he was getting off on it as she watched him stroke himself in the corner of her eye. She turned back to the lady in front of her unsure of what to do and thankfully the lady took control of the situation. She has never been with a woman, but she knew what he expected of her. She looked down at the hairless cunt in front of her and pressed her hand carefully to it. Running her fingers over the wet slit before finding the woman clit and spreading her fingers so she lowers her head to it. She squeaked as she felt the woman beneath her pushed her manicured fingers into her, the long nails grazing against her walls.

She didn't like this the sixty-nine position much as he often tried to force his way deeper into her mouth despite her gag reflex. No matter what position he had her in he could never get her to deep throat him. It just didn't work for her.

His eyes were dark with lust when he finally told them to stop and walked over to Sarah pulling her up to stand so his fingers could dip into her wet cunt. "I knew you would enjoy that," he purred in her ear. "On your knees, no the other way," he told her as she sank down in front of him before she turned so she behind was facing him. He slapped, before shoving three fingers into her wet hole making her groan at the rough fullness, it didn't take long before she cried out and her body shook. It was then when he pressed himself, smearing his pre-cum over the puckered hole.

It wasn't the first time he did this, she always knew when he sent up to healers with the purpose of 'cleansing' her as part of her spa days. A rather embarrassing thing when confronted with the first time they prepared they sprang it on her while getting ready for a party. She learned fast he was fascinated with her ass, but she didn't expect him to want to fuck her there. She forced herself to relax, it was the only way when he was as large as he was, once he was in and the warm fluid coating her insides dripped down her pussy as he did a few experimental thrusts.

"Do you like this precious? Do you like being fucked like this?" He bent over her back and whispered in her ear. His cock still ramming into her ass causing her to whimper in a mix of pain and pleasure. He grabbed her hair, tilting her head back as she nodded.

"Yes, sire," she whispered. "Fuck me more Sire," she added knowing he wanted it.

"Good girl," he grinned and pulled out to the tip and drizzled for lube over himself. "Such a lovely ass," he stroked it before he pulled hips back onto him as she grunted. His fingers went to her cunt, where she felt a cool crystal morph into something she assumes was phallic shaped as he pressed it into her other hole.

Her senses were overloading and her mind going blank. She finally felt him pull away and warm spurts land over her lower back as she fell onto the pillows. She didn't even remember how she got back to his room later the night, bathed and clothed in a silk nightgown.

You can't change someone, she learned that from her parent's divorce. She never wanted to change him. She thought she saw something in him though, a shining beacon of light that made his strange quirks not so unusual. He said it was the way of his kind, the way they lived and how their relationship worked. Somedays he was a normal gentleman, doing his kingly duties. Dining with her at meal times, it was like her dreams of a prince charming had come true.

Most days like this were a calm before the storm or a silent truce between them after a row. She was an anomaly to the kingdom. Once she dreamed he wanted her for his queen, instead she found herself his mistress. Nothing more than a source of amusement to him; a pretty thing who kept his bed warm at night and fucked at night. Still, she found herself in love with him, choosing to ignore the signs. Every couple had their issues did they not? That all the on and off again was just there a way of expressing their feelings for each other?

She chose to ignore that her head was telling her to run and never look back. That this time, she may not make out unscathed, this time he may just push her to her hard limits. That this time love may be toxic?

"Such an innocent mind to corrupt it was almost too easy of a job" his voice echoed in her mind once more. "She hangs my every word like a little goblin child."

"That's because she is a child," the other laughs.

"She's a woman in her world, she bleeds with the cycle of the moon, " his voice low. "What else do you need in a woman than soft thighs and a pretty face?" They all snickered making her look down into her wine as she stood off to the side. She was only ever permitted one glass. He didn't like it when she got inebriated. He wanted a clear mind for the after parties. No crying wolf or foul to him the next morning. Always able to say yes or no, a clear mind for safe words.

She never felt this numb. He always made it sound so thrilling, forbidden. Then the requests became more and more daring, strange and it only made her empty inside. Piece by piece she became a shell of herself, trapped in the room with those men and him. Blindfolded her body trembled from all the various hands assaulting her body. Her voice is trapped in her mind every time she tried to speak up and dissolve the situation. The moment had lost its appeal but still. She reacted to the various touches and mouths on her body as she felt him enter her.

It wasn't until she felt herself being moved and another man tries and make his way into her body while Jareth was still pumping his cock into her. She struggled against him shaking her head at them.

"Please don't." She pleaded as she felt him spread her cheeks for better access while pouring lube down into her crack. She shook her head violently as she was ignored. He wouldn't acknowledge her unless she used his safe words he provided her with.

She was so naive and foolish to think he would understand or care how she felt about the situations. Sure he faked some empathy time and again. Enough to make the guilt bubble in her stomach when she saw the hurt looks on his face. Enough to make her slink back to him, letting the game begin once again. When all else failed he spoke of love and, she wanted to be loved. She needed to be loved by him. The only thing was, he didn't know how to love which he proved on many occasions.

"How can you be so cold?" The words tumbled out of her mouth as his twitched into a cruel smile. She wrapped her arms around her naked form, wishing for some sort of clothing to cover herself up in as she sat on the large bed.

"Because I can, " was his response as he stood looking out the window like whatever had just happened between them was fine in his mind. "I told you before Sarah if you're welcome to leave anytime you know the words to say. You have a choice in this so don't go playing victim now. It doesn't become you."

Can you call it rape when you walked into it willingly? Can you change your mind part way through and still walk away and still be loved? Could he love her at all?

They found her broken down in her dorm room, unresponsive with various pills surrounding her. Half naked in a silk slip that barely covered her body and the various bruises and love bites that were littered over her body.

When she woke up in the hospital, she lied her way through the story, falling for a man who lived a lifestyle that wasn't what she expected. She never truly explained to her parents what happened after she moved back in with them over the summer. She told them they didn't want to know the truth. The truth would kill them if they knew. How she went back time and again, the cycle repeating itself time and again. It took large amounts of therapy before she could to feel normal. Almost a year before she stopped looking over her shoulder at every strange sound. Thinking he would show up and enthral her once more. He never liked losing, and that frightened her. The nightmares never left, but somehow she managed to move on.

Slowly she integrated back into a normal life, slowly learning how to trust once more. Learning how to love once again. He was kind and caring and didn't run when Sarah explained parts of her past to him. Instead, he was patient allowing her time to process each new step of their relationship. With him by her side, she learned she could feel safe. Safe enough to think of marriage and children one day.

She never expected the Goblin King to be this calculating, she never expected him to care this much about her leaving him. He waited until her wedding day, dressed in her bridal gown waiting for her father. She screamed as she saw him in the mirror standing there in his finery. "Do you really think I would let you go, Precious?" A toothy gin sneered at her as he prowled over to her frozen form. No, she couldn't let him do this!

The room was ransacked when they came to escort her to the church. Her veil torn on the ground and chairs overturned. Instead of standing in the church saying her vows she was locked away in his tower room. Still dressed in her white gown that sparkled in the candlelight, the sleeves and skirts torn in places.

"You are mine, " he whispered in her ear, pressed up against her. "Never forget that."

* * *

As I said Sarah's age is ambiguous. I didn't give her age because I wanted you guys to be disgusted with me haha. She can young and still in her late teens, she can be in her early 20's. It's up to you what age she was.

Why does Sarah keep going back to him? Why does she apologize and feel like she was the one out of line? Its an abusive tactic by the abuser.

I have lived through a guilt cycle. I have lived through years of abuse and believing that I was the wrong who needed to apologize and make peace so I could feel loved in my own home. Fight, refuse to cooperate, ignore, come slinking back when I was tired of feeling unwanted. Apologize. Have a few good days before it turns into another gigantic fight when the abuser returns to his old ways. Four years I went through this ongoing cycle. I only got out of it because I went away to college. It is a really a fucked up cycle, and it took me years to understand it and what I went through because of him.

While writing this I was rather disgusted with myself. I felt like I was writing really bad 50 Shades stuff and I really don't agree with those books and what they portray to the world and that sort of lifestyle.

Anyways I hope everyone doesn't hate me for this one. Usually, I try to place a happy ending on it, but this one I just couldn't.

Let me know what you thought. If you liked it? If you hated it.

Tina


	3. Chapter 20

I wasn't planning on doing this, but it has been stuck in my head and on my computer for a few good months unsure if I wanted to post it.

It's a small epilogue and companion piece to the first part of this story.

It is dark much like the first chapter. Jareth is not a good man but the joke is on him.

A few things to clear up.

Sarah never willingly went back to Jareth. He took her against her will, he kidnapped her and now she is stuck with him. I thought I made thas clear but it seems people think she went back to him willingly. She did not!

Warnings

Dark tones, Sex, Kidnapping

Nothing too extreme in this one I think. However, it is dark so read at your own discretion.

Tina

* * *

Karma, it always comes back to you; you get with you give at the very end of it all.

Sarah knew that as she turned to look at him. The flickering candlelight causing her body shimmer from her lotion she used. She knelt down in front of him. Arranging the gold gown that hugged body around her.

"You called me?" She spoke evenly as she was used to this by now. She knew him better than before.

"Ahh, what took you so long?" His voice clear with a hint of annoyance her lateness.

"I was looking over Daphnia," She answered knowing he hated when she used those names in these moments. Ruins the moment he told her once before. He warned her with a look before he waved his hand and banished their clothing. His long thick cock proudly on display. He was thoughtful though and did provide her with a pillow to kneel on. Taking in the long hard cock in front of her, she smiled up at him before letting it slip between her lips. The salty taste of him as she used her tongue to lavish him she pleasured him. She could hear him grunt as his hips trust towards her face.

It was always this way with him, even after all these years. He pulled her away from him and roughly guided her to her place on his throne. She doesn't truly enjoy this, but sometimes it easier to just give into him than to fight him. She moans loudly as she felt his finger push roughly into her. Curling to tap on the spot inside of her making her lose even more control. She panting as she feels him pull her closer to the edge of the seat. His breath on her thigh as he ran his tongue over her folds. She writhed as it circled her clit, his hands pressing down into her thighs to stop her from moving. the large wet spot forming underneath her. She was so close when he stops abruptly. He pulls a blindfold over her eyes, she tenses up.

Not this again?

"It's just me," he whispers huskily in her ear. He spreader her legs even move before he pushes his way into her. It still hurts, even after a year of healing.

How long has it been? How long has she been his?

All she knows it has been too long

 _She_ _scarcely_ _remembered the days she where she fought him and tried to escape. The days where she was_ _just_ _short of throwing herself out the window or drowning herself in the tub. For many moons she_ _was watched_ _. Every second of the day and night; she was never left alone. It took_ _just_ _as many moons before she_ _was allowed_ _to_ _be left_ _unsupervised._

 _At least she had her own room now and Jareth only bothered her when it suited his agenda. She supposed it could be worse. He never hit her. If she told him no, or stop he would. He would angry at it, but he was never one for rape. She had her words she_ _just_ _had to use them. Her once therapist would say she was making excuses for him. Though the reality was she was_ _just_ _counting her blessings._

 _She stopped counting the day, weeks, months. She even stopped counting the years. It's been too long since she_ _was stolen_ _on her wedding day. She lost count by now anyway. She had a clue but it was something she learned not to dwell on._

 _She was Queen now;_ _not because he loved her by any means but because she was the mother of his children. At first, she found it strange when he stopped asking if he could_ ' _share' her. She assumed at first he was getting tired of all her safe words and gave up on her willingness to please him. Then he started making her drink all those tonics with him each morning when he came to dine with her._ _She didn't realize what he had been doing until it was too late._

 _The joke was on him though, he wanted a son. Yet each time she had a child, a daughter was born._ _She hoped at first it would soften him and the lifestyle he held and made her join in on. Knowing his daughters would be walking into the same word._ _In the end it didn't matter to him, he loved them of course. They were his children but he was not a father she imagined for her children or anything like her own._ _Her own who often had felt squeamish thinking his daughter had sex. So nothing terrified her more when her daughters came of age. Jareth ushering them into the ballroom for their first grown-up party. Later leaving for their own parties with their own friends.._ _She knew her eldest had lost her virginity young, to young in her own opinion. When she mentioned her concerns to Jareth, he_ _simply_ _shrugged it off. Reminding her she herself hadn't been much older._

 _Their beautiful daughter, Seraphina and Persephone were her eldest pair. Ones who were already were adults with lives of their own outside of the palace. Serephina was much like Sarah in looks but her father in temperament. Hot-headed and enjoyed a good verbal spar. The more dominate of the pair and one who enjoyed to be a touch more creative in many aspects of life than her sister._ _Persephone was meek and quiet with golden hair and golden eye. She lived the submissive life and found it fulfilling in a way that Sarah didn't understand._ _Still Persephone and her had always been close as mother and daughter. They wrote each other_ _constantly_ _and often Persephone invited herself over for tea. So they could have long conversations cuddled up in Sarah's large bed._

 _Ivy and Holly were next in the line up. Considered young adults, unmarried and yet still living under their fathers protection. Still learning the ropes of court since being 'out' from their sisters. The knew who to look for, and who were stay away from at all costs ._ _Ivy was a jokester and often using her abilities to prank others. She light brown hair and her mothers green eyes with a figure that was curvier than her sisters. At first Sarah wondered if she was Jareth's but the days added up to only be his._ _Just_ _as well he would never allow for such a mistake to happen. Holly was_ _just_ _Holly at the end of the day_

 _.The opposite of her sister who were all slender and willowy._ _Holly was an oddity with bright red hair and hazel eyes. The shortest of the groups of sisters,_ _barely_ _standing to her fathers chest when she stood next to him. Her round face and wide hazel eyes often had men mistaken her appearance of an innocent child. Often speaking to her like a child or thought they could play her. In reality she had a sharp tongue that would cut down even the largest of men._

 _The young ones were Opal and Ruby who were still in the schoolroom. Innocent children playing with dolls and learning how to morph into owls. Spending afternoons with Jareth learning how to_ _fly_ _. They hadn't been expecting twins, she had been huge and uncomfortable and the labour was long. It had been a shock when she thought it was over only to_ _be told_ _there was another to deliver. The twins both blonde and blue eyes, very much like their father. They had sweet personalities but Sarah knew they weren't set in stone as the continued to grow and change. They often dressed the same but in different colours. One of the few ways you could tell them apart in a crowd. Opal with blue as her colour and Ruby wore pink. All their children wore similar clothing growing up. It often reminded Sarah of the photographs of young princesses from the turn of the century. Al in matching dresses and paired up with another sibling._

 _Finally that last one, Daphnia who still slept in the nursery next to her chamber. A small child who was beginning to babble nonsense. With soft brown curls and bright green eyes. They looked up to her every morning as Sarah came to bring her to her room for morning cuddles and feedings. Another daughter was a disappointment to him after a long difficult labour._ _Just_ _another dark-haired and green-eyed daughter. Somedays she wondered how many child Jareth would make her have? Seven was an awful lot, then again she didn't look a day older than twenty-five._ _Her body bore the marks of her many pregnancies, yet she always bounced back into her slender form._

 _Their children knew their parent's marriage was a strange one. Still, Sarah often tried to keep the reality of her being here hidden from them._ _Mama and Papa fought sometimes and it was_ _just_ _how marriage worked. It was never about them is what she told them when they were young. The older they got, the less Sarah could hide from them. They_ _were loved_ _and she never wanted to feel unloved because they were the joy that filled her days._

She turned back to face the mirror. Looking at her reflection of the gold gown she wore, her hair curled and pinned over her head like a dark halo. He sent word that he wanted her tonight, the first time she had given birth to Daphnia he called her to a party. Sure he would visit her chambers time to time, sometimes bringing a maid to watch them or for him to watch them. He only shared her with other men during formal parties, ones that their children did not attend. A small blessing she supposed, if you could call it such. Even he had his limits, no body wished to see family members in such a state. He definitely did not want to see his daughters in any sort of act that went on in those parties. Acknowledging and seeing were two different things as a parent according to him.

She walked over to the nursery and kissed her baby goodnight. She was already late but she didn't care. She nodded to the nanny before leaving the room. She made her way down the multiple levels of stairs until she reached the room. She could always smell the booze, smoke and even then musk of sex before she reached it.

Long ago she often wondered what her parents, her fiancé thought when they found her missing. Gone without a trace on her wedding day? Now they are just a distant memory, she knocked on the door before it opened. Her gold gown shimmered in its semi-sheer state from the lamp and candle lights around the room.

"The Queen Concert!" They announced her, her official title 'Queen Consort' meaning she had no power. She was just his in name and body, it also stopped her from finding lovers on her own. Something she had tried once before to spite him about the situation. It was the only time she had ever seen him truly show emotion. He was angry, he was downright psychotic when he found out that she tried to have an affair without his consent. She kept waiting for punishment but it never came. His silent rage was worse than any punishment in the end. He went back to his normal self, but she knew he was plotting something. Soon after the sharing stopped and the strange morning tonics began.

She had been large with child when he left her a dress to wear and told her to meet him in the throne room. She walked into her own wedding, he didn't even consult her or let her know what he had been planning. Serephina was born a short while after. Disappointment loomed over his face at the sight of a daughter. It only lasted a moment before she opened her eyes to him and bewitched him like all his other daughter. Still, the need for a son fuelled him and Persephone was born not two years later. He swore it would be a son and then another daughter. It was like a slap in his face.

Still, he adored them, they were the glint his eyes, but he wanted a son, so a decade later he decided to try again. This time she knew the signs and his hints, the child must always be his. Ivy and Holly were born close together much like their older sisters followed by the twins Opal and Ruby.

Daughters and more daughters, it made her laugh knowing how badly he wished for a son.

He swore Daphnia would be a son, but she came into the world shrieking feet first, tearing her apart as she did. The difficult birth had left her bedridden for weeks as she recovered. Still, even after a year she still found it painful when he came to her bedchamber.

The doors shut behind her prompting her to move forward so she walked up to him and sunk down to the floor in front of him.

"You called me, Sire," she spoke quietly looking down at the floor. The crowds around them curious at her presence, she hadn't been seen since before he planned for Daphnia.

"You know the rules?" He asked her and she nodded her head.

"Yes, Sir," she nodded her head.

He would never hurt the children but he was known to take them away so she couldn't see them. He's done it before, isolating her for almost a month as her as she cried for her children. She refused him once at his own games. She yelled at him in front of the court. She slapped him hard across the face before she could even stop herself. He stood there so calmly cool, before stalking up to her. Whispering 'Y _ou will regret that Precious' in her ear._

So she stood up and undid the clasps of her gown and let it fall to the floor with a whisper of silk hitting the floor. "Her," he pointed to a pretty silver-haired woman. "Amuse me." He told them and nudged her to the woman who held out her hand to her. The sounds of moans, groans and various screams filling the room. As the others were going back to their own business.

Later she felt him deep within her body with each stroke of his thick cock that stretched her. She could hear the sloshing sounds of her own wetness against him with each thrust he gave her. There was no escape, there were no other options. She was his, her children were his. He wouldn't let her die, and now she couldn't die, not with young children and he knew that.

It didn't matter she knew where a portal was, she could never lose him, she could never escape him. Her children would never survive aboveground. He told her that when Serephina was born. She wasn't her mother who abandoned own young child, she just couldn't do that. She wouldn't abandon her children. The older ones already lived without her, but the younger ones still needed her at least. She wouldn't abandon her children. She couldn't leave Daphnia who still nursed occasionally.

Still, she stared at the portal. Was it worth the risk? Was he lying about the children not being able to survive in that world? She would never know the truth, she would never risk their lives.

She turned to face him from her place in front of the portal. He was always watching her in the shadows She turns on her heel with a glare and stalked back to her room. She could hear him chuckle to him with most likely a smirk on his face.

Karma works in a strange way, that is all she knew. Their seven daughters were proof of that karma worked in her favour. She knew he would try again, and she knew that it would be another daughter much to his dismay.

* * *

Well, there it is. I know I said it was a one shot.

But now I feel like it is finished and can let it rest peacefully.

Tina


End file.
